This invention relates to protective clothing and more particularly to an undergarment for protecting a female from rape which is cut and tear resistant yet easily adjusted and comfortably worn.
It is well known that most rape of females is done by a friend or acquaintance. Date rape is most common, especially if one or both parties become inebriated or the male becomes persistent and forceful. If the female decides beforehand that she will not engage in intercourse, it would be very helpful if that determination could somehow be translated into a positive action that would prevent intercourse.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,751 issued Jul. 15, 1986 to Bouwhuis discloses a chain mail pants with close fitting legs and a lockable belt for this purpose. This would have to be custom fitted so that access could not be attained by pushing the garment aside at the legs. It would also be quite confining and uncomfortable.